STROM - REMAKE STORY
by Rezy.K
Summary: Empat saudara park memiliki anugerah empat elemem berbeda, namun kwhadiran musuh keluarga park memperkeruh keadaan. Park bersaudara hampir selalu bisa menghindari hingga saat hyukjae hadir di tengah pertikaian mereka. - HaeHyuk , Super junior/ exo main cast
STROM – REMAKE STORY

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : Genderswitch

.

Note : Cerita ini adalah Remake dari novel STROM karya Brigid Kemmerer, Jadi ini bukan cerita saya hanya sebuah remake an novel yang di rombak sana sini dengan cerita menyesuaikan tokoh, buat couple favorit saya HaeHyuk (GS), yang sekarang lagi jarang banget baca ff nya. Yang penasaran disarankan baca novelnya dulu, Abaikan typo dan lainnya. kkkkkk

.

.

.

.

Kelas bela diri tadi hanya membuang enam puluh dolar mendaftar, Hyukjae tidak merasa menjadi korban penipuan. Namun, sekarang dia merasa seperti itu. Ketika melihat brosur-brosur yang tersebar di sekolah, mengiklankan sesi tiga jam bersama "pakar bela diri untuk wanita", dia sangat bersemangat untuk mendaftar. Namun instrukturnya yang ternyata hanya anak laki-laki kuliahan malah asyik ber-SMS ria sepanjang setengah sesi latihan. Dan kelihatannnya , dia senang-senang saja menggantongi uang mereka sebagai pengganti intruksi setengah hatinya tentang teknik memblokir serangan dengan tubuh dan mencolok mata lawan. Hyukjae terpaksa harus mennghabiskan satu hari sabtu lagi dengan membersihkan kandang anjing untuk mendapatkan uangnnya kembali.

Sebelum berlatih "bela diri", Hyukjae meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di loker dan baru mengambilnya kembali setelah kels itu berakhir. Sahabatnya mengirimkan empat belas sms berisi drama hidupnya dengan sang ibu. Hyukjae pun berdiri di lorong gelap untuk membalasnya. Sungmin tidak bisa dikatakan memiliki kualitas orang yang penyabar.

Saat Hyukjae membuka pintu samping, udara malam langsung menggigit kulitnya yang memerah, dia berharap membawa jaket yang lebih tebal . Namun, setidaknya hujan yang diramalkan teryata batal turun. Kegelapan menyelimuti lapangan parker yang sekarang terlihat kosong dan mobilnya terparkir sendirian didekat lampu keamanan di tengah beton yang sudah retak.

Ini tepat seperti situasi yang tadi instrukturnya peringatkan pada mereka: terpencil dan sendirian, tidak banyak dilihat orang. Namun, Hyukjae menyukai kegelapan dan keheningan. Dia nyaris berharap dirinya seorang perokok sehingga bisa berbaring di atas kap mobil, menyalakan pematik, dan mereka-reka nama konstelasi bintang di atasnya sementara nikotin membakar paru-parunya.

Kamu pasti bakal kelihatan keren sekali.

Anak kuncinya sudah masuk, tapi peganggan pintu Honda tuanya menolak untuk terbuka. Hyukjaemenggumankan doa doa wajib, tapi tidak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi. Kadang-kadang, pintu ini memang perlu caci maki unuk membukannya .

Kemudian ,dia mendengar teriakan teredam. Suara perkelahian di jalan aspal di kejahuan.

Tubuhnya membeku, bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena penasaran. Sebuah perkelahian? Di sini? Dia melihat para petarung itu, tepat di sisi lampu keamanan di sayap timur. Ada tiga lelaki tengah berkelahi, dua lawan satu seorang memiting leher seorang lagi. Lalu orang ketiga mengyunkan tinjunya ke pinggang si tawanan yang tengah berjuan melepaskan diri.

Mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun membuat periatiwa kekerasan itu jadi terasa seperti film kartun dan tidak nyata, seperti menonton film aksi tanpa suara. Orang yang dipiting tadi berhasil melepaskan diri. Namun, kebebasannya itu dengan cepat dihadiahi sebuah tinju ke kapala, membuatnya terhuyung-huyung. Sebuah lagi pukulan membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Kemudian, orang iti tidak bergerak. Salah seorng ngeroyok yang lain menendang perutnya. Hyukjae mendengarnya. Dan suara itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri di tengah lapang parkir dan menonton. Hyukjae langsung merunduk di sisi mobilnya. Suara napasnya menderu di paru-paru. Dia tidak ingin membuka pintu dan menarik perhaan mereka dengan suara atau lampunya. Dia akan memanggil poisi. Dan ambulans. semua kavaleri terkutuk itu.

Dia memasukan tangan ke tas untuk mencari telepon gengamnya. Mati. Dasar sungmin dan iima puluh juta sms-nya itu! Hyukjae meyumpah-nyumpah dan membanting teleponnya ke jalan. Penutupnnya pecah, terlempar ke kolog , jadilah orang yang berguna , Hyuk.

Dia mengintip dari dekat bemper depan. Orang yang tersungkur tadi sekarang terbaring lunglai.

Mereka menendangnnya lagi.

"Bangun" bisik Hyukjae

Namun, orang itu tidak bergerak.

Hyukjae mencoba menggenali orang orang itu . beberapa murid senior dikenal sering terlibat aksi kekerasan. Dia mengenal beberapa dari merek langsung yang lainnya hanya melalui reputasi mereka. Apa mungkin mereka itu si kembar park? Mereka melingkari orang yang terbaring itu sekarang, seperti burung nazar. Salah seorang menyodoknya dengan kaki.

Kemudian, orang itu menendangnya ."Bangun"

"Ya" kata seorang lagi, "bagaimana kamu akan menghidari mereka?"

Suara mereka terdengar tajam dan kejam. Hyukjae menahan napas, berharap dia dapat menolong anak itu,entah bagaimana. Namun, apa yang dapat dilakukannnya? Berlari menyerang mereka dengan botol minumannya dan serpihan plastik telepon genggamnya? Mungkin dia bisa mempratikkan "cara berjalan wanita yang penuh percaya diri" yang tadi didemonstrasikan instrukturnya.

Jika saja dia punya senjata, sesuatu untuk mengimbangi mereka.

Dasar bodoh. Kamu, kan, punya senjata.

Mobilnya

Adrenalin memang sekutu yang hebat. Hyukjae nyaris tidak berpikir ketika dia merayap masuk melalui pintu belakang memanjat ke belakang kemudi,lalu mengendarai mobilnya langsung ke arah orang-orang itu.

Hyukjae merasakan kepuasan saat lampu besar mobilnya menyorot kepanikan kedua orang itu. Kemudian, mereka berlari cepat, berusaha menjauhi jalan itu. Teryata itu bukan si kembar Park, bukan juga orang yang hyukjae kenal. Kakinya menginjak rem pada detik terakhir, membuat mobilnya tersentak karena berhenti mendadak.

" aku sudah memanggil polisi" Dia berteriak dari jendela,merasa seolah-olah jantungnya menyodok tulang rusuknya. " Mereka sedang menuju kemari"

Namun, kedua orang itu telah menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

Jemarinya menolak melepaskan diri dari kemudi untuk beberapa lama. Akhirnya, dia melepaskan dan, samnbil membiarkan mesin mobil tetap menyala, keluar dari mobilnya.

Hyukjae berharap seandainya saja tadi dia menghadapkan mobilnya ke arah berbeda karena pemuda yang terbaring itu tergeletak di kegelapan, jauh dari lampu besar mobilnya. Dia terbarinh dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah. Rambut gelap diatas kepalanya bercampur kusut dengan darah di salah satu pelipisnnya. Dua pemuda tadi membuat banyak kerusakan di wajahnya. Lebih banyak darah yang terlihat berkilau di keningnya yang bengkak. Luka-luka lecet memenuhi pipinya di berbagai arah, seolah-olah wajahnya membentur aspal jalan dengan keras, dan lebih dari sekali. Kaus bertudungnnya berantakan. Celana jin-nya pun tidak lebih baik, terlihat sobek disalah satu kaki. Pemuda itu bermapas, menarik udarake paru-parunya, yang berakhir dengan bunyi sedikit parau setiap kali melakukannnya.

Hyukjae tidak pernah melihat seseorang dipukuli separah itu. "Hei" dia mengguncangkam sedikit bahu pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak laki-laki tadi melarikan diri pontang-panting Hyukjae tidak tahu apa mereka sudah bemar-benar pergi atau belum.

Sekarang apa, Genius?

Hyukjae membiarkn mesin mobilnya tetap menyala,sorot lampunnya bagai memotong kegelapan. Dia membuka pintu dan mengambil botol minum yang setengah kosong. Dia berjongkok di samping pemuda yang terkapar itu, merasakan aspal kasar dan dingin menembus celana jinsnya. Kemudian,dengan menggunakan tangannya untuk memperlambat aliran air, dia meneteskan air ke sisi wajah pemuda itu.

Pada awalnya, tak terjadi apa-apa. Hyukjae mengamati dengan perasaan seram dan terpesona saat air menarik darah mengaliri rahang si pemuda, turun ke bibirnya yang terbelah. Kemudian, pemuda itu terbangun dengan penuh dendam.

Hyukjae tidak siap menghadapinnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba meloncat bangun dengan penuh amarah. Tinjunya melayang bahkan sebelum membuka mata. Hyukjae beruntung pemua itu tengah terluka. Dia nyaris tidak dapat mengelak. Meskipun begitu, gerakan pemuda itu tidak bertahan lama. Di kembali terhuyung dan berlutut menekankan telapak tanganmu ke aspal. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan tubuhya terguncang, lalu meludahkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti darah.

Sekarang, setelah pemuda itu tidak terbaring lagi di tanah, Hyukjae dapat mengenalinnya. Park Donghae. Dia murid juga. Sama seperti hyukjae. Pemuda itu adalah saudara si kembar Park, tipikal anak yang banyak bermalas-malasan di bagian belakang kelas dan menatap guru dengan pandangan merendahkan, seakan menantang mereka untuk memanggil namannya. Orang-orang membiarkannya sendirian, tapi tampaknnya dia justru menyukainya. Dia memilih menjadi orang asing.

Tidak seperti Hyukjae.

"kamu memberiku air" kata pemuda itu parau, kepalanya tertunduk. Suarannya membuat Hyukjae terkejut, menyadarkannya, dia hanya berdiri di sana sambil menggenggam botol minumanya begitu erat sampai plastiknnya berderak.

"Ya" kata hyukjae, "orang-orang itu mereka bisa kembali"

"Kamu ini bodoh,ya?" Nada cemoohan dalam suara Donghae bagaikan sebuah pukulan telak di dada hyukjae. "lucu. Aku baru saja akan menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri"." Bukan, aku hanya ... Aku bisa saja melukai.. " donghae kembali terbatuk, lalu menekankan keningnnya ke tanah, membuat suara rendah di tenggorokannya. Dia meludahkan darah lagi.

Hyukjae merasa seperti sedang berada dalam salah satu drama kriminal di TV jenis drama yang menampilkan terlalu banyak kekerasan di jaringan televisi."Apa kamu punya telepon genggam?" hyukjae melirik cepat ke arah kegelapan,tapi malam masih sunyi . "Kamu memerlukan ambulans". "aku perlu hujan badai sialan" Donghae kelihatan hendak tertawa, tapi itu membuatnya trsedak. "Gerimis, bahkan kabut" . Tampaknya dia meracau "Apa kamu bisa masuk ke mobil? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit" . "Terserah, Naik saja ke mobilku. Dua orang itu bisa saja kembali, dan aku-"

Sebuah tangan mengunci lengan hyukjae, terasa panas juga menyakitkan. Sebuah suara berbicara dalam kegelapan . "kamu pikir kami tidak akan menunggu dan mengawasi?". "Kejutan besar" sekarang terdengar suara yang lain. "tidak ada sirine polisi".

Tangan tadi mengayun tubuh hyukjae sampai membalik. Pemuda ini buka murid sekolahnya. Dia terlihat lebih tua. Mungkin anak kuliahan. Rambut pirang pendek membingkai wajahnya. Semua sisi wajahnya bersudut tajam. Sesuatu terdengar menggores aspal jalan. "ini bakalan sakit" kata donghae.

Pemuda yang satu lagi menyeret donghae ke kakinya. Hyukjae tahu cara menahan sakit dan menghilangkan emosi dari wajahnya "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak memanggil polisi, tapi dia melakukannya". Wajah bersudut tajam tadi tersenyum "kami sudah merampas teleponnya"

"Usaha yang bagus" kata donghae. Dia kembali terbatuk. Pemuda yang satu lagi meninjunnya dari samping, membuat donghae terjatuh ke aspal jalan. Pemuda yang memegang tangan hyukjae mendorongnya ke mobil. Rasanya sakit. Hyukjae menjerit sebelum sempat menahannya.

"kamu seharusnya kabur dari tadi, manis". "tidak" kata yang satu lagi, rambutnya yang gelap membuatnya terlihat jahat, " dia makanan pencuci mulut" . hyukjae mengenali suaranya. Oh chanyeol. Murid senior . dan salah satu alasan dia berada di kelas bela diri tadi.

Temannya mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang dagu hyukjae "ya, makanan pencuci mulut". Mungkin karena kehadiran chanyeol mungkin juga karena pengaruh obrolan mereka. Apapun itu, otak hyukjae tidak beefkir lagi . tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja, botol minumannya melayang dan tangannya terayun.

Mencolok mata lawan.

Sesuatu teremas di bawah jari-jarinya. Pemuda tadi menjatuhkan lengan hyukjae, seperti memegang kentang panas. Dia mendorong hyukjae menjauh dan langsung menutupi wajhnya. "perempuan sialan ! Dasar perempuan sialan" Ya ampun berhasil! Hyukjae nyaris tersedak napasnya sendiri, tapi dia berhasil membebaskan diri.

"Diam, sehun" . chanyeol mendesis "dia mungkin tidak memanggil polisi, tapi kamu yang akan –". " diam! Tetap di tempat kalian". Semula hyukjae menyangka polisi bener-bener penting ternyata itu suara DongHae,dengan botol minum hyukjae di tangannya. Dia berhasil berdiri, dan meskipun terlihat masih tidak seimbang, penyerangan-penyerangan langsung terdiam.

Donghae menghela nafas yang terdengar gemetar "mundur atau aku benar-benar akan membekukan kalian". apa maksudnya? . "ya, yang benar saja" kata chanyeol, "itu kan hanya sebotol". Donghae mengocok botol itu. Airnya terguncang-guncang naik turun. "coba saja"

Dia pasti sudah gila. Namun, kedua pemuda itu mundur "santai, teman" kata sehun, "kita kan hanya bermain-main". "ya" donghae kembali tertawa parau, lalu mengusap bibirnya yang bengkak. "Spertinya begitu, mundur selangkah lagi" Mereka menurut.

Hyukjae menatap donghae, seolah-olah botol minumannya berubah menjadi sebuah senjata api, atau belati, atau apapun yang terlihat lebih mengintimidasi daripada sebuah tabung plastik bertuliskan aquafina. " Eunhyuk" kata donghae "masuk ke mobil" . "hyukjae" hyukjae otomatis meralatnya. Suaranya terdengar berat tangannya masih terkepal. "demi Tuhan-" mata donghae melirik ke kiri. "masuk saja kedalam mobil!"

Hyukjae bergerak cepat menuju kursi pengemudi. tangannya meraba-raba mencari sabuk pengaman tepat saat dia berfikir apa Donghae akan ikut masuk atau tidak pemuda itu menyentak pintu belakang sampai terbuka dan nyaris terjatuh ke dalam mobil. "Jalan"

Kaki hyukjae menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan Honda tua itupun meluncur dengan cepat, membelok tiba-tiba ke arah bangunan sekolah. Jantungnya berpacu kemudian hyukjaemenyentakkan setir. mobilnya memutar membentuk lingkaran, sebelum kemudian meluruskan diri. Dongahe menyumpah-nyumpah. "Jalankan mobilnya tanpa membunuhku" dia terbatuk, "seharusnya aku bicara lebih jelas tadi".

Hyukjae membawa mobilnya keluar dari lapangan parkir menuju Jalan Utama, mengebut seperti perampok bank napasnya terdengar keras di dalam mobil. dia melewati rumah-rumah tapi belum menjumpai satupun mobil lain. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tanda berhenti di ujung jalan, lalu menginjak pedal rem sampai ban berdecit di tikungan.

"hei" suara donghae terdengar tenang sekarang. "santai saja. Mobil mereka ada di seberang kafetaria. Kamu bisa melambatkan mobilmu" . hyukjae mengangkat sedikit injakan kakinya ke pedal gas. "Mereka mau apa, sih? Cowok yang satu itu bukan murid sekolah kita" . "Bukan lagi" donghae berhenti swbentar "Terima kasih" . hyukjae menelan ludah. Apa jawaban yang tepat? "sama-sama" sepertinya tidak terlalu cocok untuk mwncangkup semua yang mereka lalui tadi. Lagipula, ucapan "terimakasih" nya juga tidak cocok. " apa kamu mau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

"tidak, ke rumah" napas donghae tercekat dan donghae mengintip melalui cermin tengah. Mata donghae setengah terpejam, suarannya terdengar ironis . "kalau kamu tak keberatan" . hyukjae pikir itu bukan ide yang baik, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? bergulat dan memaksanya masuk Instalasi Gawat Darurat? "apa orangtuamu tidak akan ketakutan melihatmu begitu?". suara tawa yang pasar itu kembali terdengar. " Mungkin aku yang bakalan ketakutan kalau melihat mereka". bunyi Guntur menyela perkataan donghae. tetesan Hujan mulai tampak di kaca depan mobil. "Coba pikir" gumannya "sekarang baru hujan".

Mungkin dia terkena gagar otak. "kamu tinggal dimana?", "di bagian Utara Gedung pemadam kebakaran. di chautaga. kami tinggal di rumah biru di ujung lapangannya". hyukjae mengangguk buku-buku jarinya terlihat pucat di atas setir.

Donghae tidak bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Hyukjae Kembali melirik ke spion Tengah dan melihat mata pemuda itu tepat Tengah menatapnya. mata yang sendu. dia memperhatikan Donghae memiliki mata yang indah dan terlihat cerdas dibawa Umbai rambut gelapnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu menyeringai. dengan semua luka dan memar di wajahnya, gerakan itu membuatnya terlihat sedikit mengerikan. " Kamu mungkin berpikir aku berhutang nyawa padamu".

Hyukjae mengembalikan tatapannya ke Jalan Raya" Tidak" bantahnya, "Cuma 60 dolar"." kamu menarik bayaran untuk tindakan heroik mu"

nada Donghae sudah terdengar lebih ringan tapi hyukjae, masih dapat mendengar suara Parau diantara kata-katanya. sebuah lirikan cepat lagi kesepian menunjukkan kepala Donghae kembali bersandar ke kursi. " aku benar-benar berfikir Seharusnya aku membawamu ke rumah sakit .tulang rusukmu Mungkin ada yang patah" dan gegar otak. " mereka bisa menelepon orang tuamu dari sana".

" Kenapa? kamu pikir mereka punya papan Ouija?" hyukjae menoleh dan memandang donghae dengan khawatir. mata donghae terbuka lebar "orang tua aku sudah meninggal hyukjae. Apa kamu bisa membuka jendela?". Mungkin udara segar bisa menolongnya. hyukjae menekan tombol untuk menurunkan jendelannya. hanya beberapa CM, dia tidak ingin air hujan masuk ke dalam mobil. Donghae mendesah "Terima kasih"

donghae terus diam selama kurang lebih 1 km. dan saat mereka sampai di lampu merah dekat kampus umum, Hyukjae berbalik menghadap nya. mata Donghae terpejam. " Donghae" dia tidak menjawab. "Donghae" tidak ada suara apapun. " sial" bisik hyukjae.

Tbc.

Note : ini remake pertama saya kalau bnyak yang suka akan dilanjut secepatnya.

Zyzy 160502


End file.
